Into the Sunlight
by Sunshine Aradia
Summary: Buffy visits Angel in L.A. They still love one another, but can not be together. Until something happens


~*This is my second Buffy the Vampire Slayer story. I wrote this after I watched the episode of Angel on Thursday, November 23, 1999. This is the sequel to Buffy's Immortality.*~  
  
*  
  
Sunnydale, Ca.; Summer  
  
Buffy sat on the balcony outside her bedroom window. She was between semesters at college and staying with her mom.  
  
'I wonder what dad's been doing lately?' Buffy thought, then sighed. "Oh, come on, Buffy. You know you're actually wondering how Angel is doing! Hey! Why don't I go down there to visit Dad and see if I can stalk Angel for once."  
  
*~*~*  
  
L.A., Ca.; One week later  
  
Angel knew someone was watching him. He could feel it. He just couldn't figure out who.  
  
*~*~*  
  
'I know he can feel someone watching him,' Buffy thought to herself, smiling slightly. 'I'll go see him tomorrow.'  
  
Then, Buffy turned away from watching Angel. Stuck in her head was a song she'd heard on TV, 'My Only Love.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next afternoon  
  
Buffy walked to the building that Angel's business was in and walked inside.  
  
She walked into the secretary's office and watched and waited as Cordelia sat arguing with the half-demon, Doyle.  
  
Suddenly, Doyle looks up. "Buffy! I'm surprised to see you."  
  
"Hi. Is Angel around?" Buffy's face was full of sweetness, but her voice was laced with a malice that told Doyle that if he didn't tell her the truth, she would not hesitate to beat him to a pulp.  
  
"Yeah! You know the way."  
  
Angel's office windows were all covered and Buffy stood at the open door until he looked up.  
  
Angel could feel someone watching him again. He looks up, sees Buffy, and suddenly he knows.  
  
"How does it feel to be stalked for once?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy. I didn't hear you for a minute. What are you doing in L.A.?" Angel was nervous. The last time Buffy had come to L.A., a Moira demon's blood had turned him human and he'd had to ask the Oracle's to turn him, and the clocks, back.  
  
"Wondering what you are doing."  
  
'Blunt much?' "I've been busy. Different demons."  
  
"What places can I go to for some good staking?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, there are about three cemeteries and two parks. I'd recommend the parks." Angel was worried. He had heard talk through the systems that a team of hunters were out there. "Buff, I have stuff to finish up here tonight, but I'll be down as soon as possible."  
  
Buffy stared at him for a second then was out the door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Later that night  
  
Buffy was in the main park. She knew she was being followed by Angel, that was a given, but there was something else following her, too.  
  
Suddenly, Buffy heard a huge thump in the park somewhere. "Angel," Buffy whispered and ran towards the sound.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Angel went down with an impact as if a lion had just pounced on his back.  
  
"I don't think so." The thing whispered and turned him over. "That girl is human. I don't let human girls get attacked by vampires."  
  
Angel couldn't believe it. The face he was looking into couldn't be human! It had black ears on the top of its head and huge claws. 'A panther girl?!' "What are you?!"  
  
"I'm a shapeshifter." She takes out a stake and raises it.  
  
"And I'm Buffy. Good to know we've got that settled." Buffy says after she kicks the girl in the face. The girl flies back, but lands on her feet.  
  
"Angel, stay out of this," Buffy tells him as he starts to come up beside her.  
  
And Buffy and the girl go at it. While they fight, Angel senses about three other people watching this fight.  
  
'Good shot, Buffy,' Angel thinks as she kicks the girl first in the knees, the chin, the stomach, and then the back of the head. Then, he winces as the girl delivers a round house.  
  
*~*~*  
  
'That girl is good,' Winnie thought to herself.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Suddenly, Buffy sensed more people out there.  
  
"Stop!" she said, as the girl was getting ready to punch her in the stomach. "Someone's out there."  
  
"Who are you?" 'Galen. Get Nissa and Winnie and come out. She knows you're there.' Keller thought to her soulmate.  
  
"The name is Buffy," Buffy said, not even short of breath after their fight and saw her opponent wasn't either. "The Vampire Slayer."  
  
"The name is Keller. I'm a panther. That's Galen, a leopard, Winnie, a witch, and Nissa, a lamia." Keller said as her teammates and friends walked out of the woods.  
  
"Lamia? What's that?" Buffy asks.  
  
"A vampire who is born and can have children and grow old," Angel told Buffy.  
  
"HOW do you know that?" Buffy asked incredulously.  
  
"You don't get around as long as I have without meeting different kinds of vampires. How are Quinn and Ash?" He asked and Keller shrugged.  
  
"For a human," the girl named Nissa said, "you fight really well. I'm wondering what a fight between us would be like. I think it would be a pretty even match."  
  
"But. Why would a human girl be out here, at night, with all the demons and things? No matter how good her fighting abilities are." Keller asked.  
  
Angel and Buffy give each other a look with a smirk.  
  
"You," Buffy said, "have never heard of me before? You've never heard of Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"  
  
"Hey." Galen said. "Isn't there a movie about her?"  
  
"Her is me." Buffy said. "The name's Buffy."  
  
Keller still looked confused so Buffy went into one of Giles' favorite speeches.  
  
"As long as there have been vampires, there has been the Slayer. One girl in all the world. A chosen one. One born with the strength and skill to hunt and kill the vampires and other demons."  
  
Comprehension dawns on Keller. "Oh."  
  
Suddenly, she hears someone walking around in the park with her panther hearing. "Quiet, someone's in the park."  
  
Buffy, her Slayer senses spinning, knows it's a vampire. "A vampire. Angel," she says and Angel and the others follow her into the trees.  
  
*~*~*  
  
'I know they're here somewhere. The Slayer and the vampire with a soul.' Salvatore thought to himself. 'Ah. Here she comes.' And he steps aside just as the Slayer pounces. And falls flat on her face. The Slayer then stood.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Don't, Slayer." the vampire said, as Buffy started to give him a round house to the face.  
  
He grabbed her foot as she brought it up. Then, he punched Angel in the face and he went down. Then, the vampire pushed Buffy flat on her back while still holding her foot.  
  
As Angel came up, the vampire spoke, "I wouldn't suggest attacking, brother. I'm a lot stronger than you." He drops Buffy's foot and she stands, taking a fighting stance. "I would like to talk to you. I have a propo -" and he stopped suddenly.  
  
There were three arrows protruding from his back. All of them missing his heart.  
  
"I'll get back to you soon." He said and rushed off into the night.  
  
One last arrow, *black with white feathers, lands at Buffy's feet. As the others look around for the person who had shot the arrows, a name rushes through Buffy's mind. "Demitri."  
  
*~*~*  
  
As Demitri stands in the tree, he knows Buffy knew it was him. He jumps down from the tree so silently and fluidly that not even Galen and Keller's cat-like ears had heard him.  
  
'The only reason I let him live,' he thinks to himself as he leaves as silently as he had come, ' is because he was about to give Angelus a proposition. I want to know what it was.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Who shot that arrow?" Keller asked Buffy. "I couldn't even hear him and I have a panther's hearing."  
  
Buffy didn't answer as they all entered Angel's office building. She went right to the phone where Cordelia was talking to one of her Sunnydale friends, plucked it out of her hand, hangs it up, and then calls Giles. Cordelia tried to protest, but shut her mouth with a glare from Keller.  
  
Giles answers two seconds later.  
  
"Giles. Demitri is in L.A. He must have followed me. Are you almost through collecting the info from the Diaries?"  
  
"Almost."  
  
"As soon as you get it, have Willow fax it to me." And Buffy hangs up.  
  
"Wow! Rude much! I can't believe you hung up on Aura." Cordelia redials her friend's number and glares at Buffy.  
  
"Okay." Buffy turns to Keller, Angel, and Doyle (Keller's group is standing off to the side to let their boss handle this), who has just come up beside them all. "All I know about Demitri is that he is a dark elf and he is extremely stealthy. He makes sure no one can hear him entering or leaving a fight." Buffy says, wanting to be in Angel's arms, but knowing that it is forbidden.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next night, during patrol  
  
Buffy and Angel had split up. Keller's group had taken another park for staking vampires.  
  
Buffy stops on the path, then steps under a tree.  
  
"Hello again, Demitri," Buffy says quietly. Demitri silently jumps from above her in the tree.  
  
"Slayer. He is in the park again tonight. Do you feel him?" Demitri asks quietly.  
  
Buffy lets her Slayer senses expand to roam freely and senses the vampire from the night before.  
  
"Let's go," Buffy says. Demitri nods and disappears into the shadows.  
  
*~*~*  
  
'Here she comes,' Salvatore thinks. Suddenly, Buffy is standing in front of him. "Slayer."  
  
"Vampire. You heal quickly. Why are you following Angel and me?"  
  
As I started to say last night, young Slayer, I have a proposition for you and Angel. Speaking of which, here he is now."  
  
Angel came up behind Buffy. "Like what?"  
  
"There is a way to make you, Angel, human again." Angel's eyes close up of all emotion. "But you keep all your strength and speed."  
  
"Angel . . ." Buffy's eyes flicker with hope. Then, she calls out another name. "Demitri."  
  
"Yes, Slayer," he says, appearing on her other side.  
  
"Is it possible?" Buffy asks.  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"I want to try it, Buffy," Angel spoke softly.  
  
Buffy looks back at the other vampire and nods.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"You must have faith." Salvatore says to Angel in the old, dilapidated church. Salvatore had made sure Buffy hadn't been able to follow him, for no mortal could be present during this ritual.  
  
"Now, Angelus, you must drink this."  
  
Angel sniffed at the contents, then grimaced. "What's in it?"  
  
"A mixture of a little garlic, a little foxglove, a smidgen of mugwart, the dried leaves of a white rose, yarrow, and lavender, a sprinkle of wolfsbane, and a little bit of red wine. The herbs will help to purify your blood." Salvatore syas, remembering when he had done this once before with Rayven.  
  
Angel closed his eyes and drank back the potion quickly, grimacing at the taste.  
  
Then, Salvatore strapped his arms to the altar.  
  
Angel began to grow weaker and his limbs heavier. Then, Salvatore withdrew a slender dagger from his cloak.  
  
"This is where your faith and trust come in. If you don't have both, completely, the spell will not work."  
  
Angel nods his head and closes his eyes, his face hardening.  
  
Salvatore drew the dagger across Angel's left wrist. Then, as Angel felt his blood flowing out of his body and his heart grow weaker, Salvatore gave Angel back his own blood.  
  
Then, as the fresh morning sun beat down on him, Angel slipped into unconsiousness.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Angel woke up around one o'clock, he stepped out into the bright afternoon sunshine.  
  
Angel could feel his vampiric strength racing through his blood, but he could stand the sun.  
  
He smiled and went to find Buffy.  
  
*~*~*  
  
'Vampire!' Buffy's **spider sense screamed at her at 1:30 in the afternoon. She spun around to confront the leech, but gasped when she saw Angel.  
  
"Angel . . . " Buffy whispered and ran into his arms and kissed him. Then, she pulled back, a frown marring her child-like features.  
  
"Angel, when you were walking up behind me, my spider senses were screaming vampire. But, if you can walk in the daylight, why were they doing that?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Buff. Let's go talk to Keller and her gang."  
  
*~*~*  
  
They told Keller and her group what had happened. As they tell Keller of this, Nissa stands back quietly. When they are finished, Keller looks at Nissa, nods, and says one word to Angel and Buffy.  
  
"Lamia."  
  
*~*~*  
  
They find out, very soon, that Buffy and Angel can make love without Angel losing his soul.  
  
Buffy and Angel go back to Sunnydale and, after convincing the Scooby gang of Angel's change, they get married.  
  
*~*~*  
  
One day sooon after, Giles receives a phone call from the Watcher's Council, although he was fired from it. They want Buffy and Giles to go to Tokyo and train the new Slayer.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Demitri's arrow is his trade mark.  
  
**Spider Sense: refers to Spider Man being able to tell when danger was near.  
  
If you've read my story 'Sailor Moon - the Next Vampire Slayer' you know who the next Slayer is this Precludes that story. Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
